


A question, and an answer

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold night in the early 1930s, it's Steve's turn to ask Bucky a question. What one thing would he do if there was no consequences? Bucky wonders whether he should give an honest answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question, and an answer

‘If you could do one thing and face no consequences, what would you do?’

When they had no real plans, they usually just talked. Made up games to keep them occupied. Today it was a 20 questions of sorts, and the answers had been pretty entertaining so far. Bucky had just asked number 20, and was waiting for Steve's reply.

‘...I'd try and help everyone.’ Steve said turning from lying on his back to lying on his side, after a second of scrunching up his forehead in thought.

‘Help everyone? How?’ Bucky smiled, surprised at how every minute he spent with Steve made him appreciate him more. He was so damn good a person. It was unnatural. 

‘I don’t know how, I just would.’ Steve replied, determined. 

‘’Course you would, Stevie. And I'm guessing I’d help too?’ 

‘’Course.’ He replied, and then added, with a smile. ‘...But only because you're good to have around in a fight.’ 

‘’Course.’ Bucky said, as a smile spread across his face.

Steve looked at Bucky for a moment, and then asked - ‘What would you do, Buck?’

What would he do? He tried to rack his brain, but the close proximity of Steve at this second kept distracting him. 

It was an untold secret that the only reason that Bucky liked cold winter nights, is because those were the nights that Steve would curl up close to him in bed. Those nights were his favourite - because he would fall asleep to Steve's easy breathing tickling his neck, warm and calming. Sometimes Steve would talk in his sleep, and sometimes Bucky would whisper back words that he'd never say at any other time. Secrets lost in the dark, like ‘I love you, Steve.’

‘I don’t think there's anything I would do, Steve.’ Bucky finally said, with a sigh. He looked at Steve, lying opposite him on the worn rug. He was so close, he could've sworn he felt his breath brush his cheeks. He watched Steve's mouth to make sure. 

‘C’mon, Buck, there's nothing you would do? There'd be no consequences.’

No consequences… 

He kept on staring at Steve's lips. They were inches from his. It felt strange, but it was almost like he was drawn to them, to him, sometimes. Suddenly a thought burst into his head and lit up his blood like a flame. 

That's what he would do.

He was going to Hell anyway right? It seemed fitting that a boy like Steve would send him there, being a literal angel and all.

Because he was wrong to love him, he knew that. He was told that by everyone. If you’re a boy and you love a boy, you'll go to Hell. 

It was then, at 16, that Bucky decided that he would gladly go to Hell for this boy. Because Steve made his heart pump blood faster than anyone else in the world. He was his friend, and he was the first person he had ever looked at, that caused love to light up his heart like a miracle, instead of a necessity. 

Yes, he would do anything for Steve Rogers. Anything.

‘No consequences?’ He asked, staring at the pink blush of his lips for anything but the answer.

‘No.’ Steve answered, and he could've sworn that he budged closer to him, just a little. 

‘You promise?’ Bucky asked in barely a whisper, budging closer to him so that they shared an Eskimo kiss as the tips of their noses brushed. 

‘Promise.’ Steve whispered back, as if not to disturb the air around them. Was Steve staring at his mouth, too? 

It was now or never. 

‘...I'd probably do this.’ 

Bucky thought that being sentenced to an eternity in Hell would involve lots of fire, but not exactly like this. 

His whole body was burning up as he kissed Steve, gentle and soft, with flames curling around his heart. In reality it must have only been a few seconds that their lips brushed, but it felt like hours. Hours of bliss. So this is what it's supposed to feel like, he thought.

Finally, Bucky pulled away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look Steve in the eyes, just because of the weight of a reaction that he could get. If it was a negative one it might just drag him down right there and then.

‘Oh.’ Steve said, breathless. A blush was lighting up his cheeks, and he didn't try shove him away. In fact, he didn’t move at all.

They just lay there, nose to nose, breathing hard and burning.

‘Buck…’ Steve said, carefully. 

‘Yes?’ Bucky stuttered, getting ready for a blow.

‘I kinda just realised something.’ He said, blinking. 

‘What?’ His heart was going to explode, he swore.

‘Will there be consequences?’ Steve asked, a small smile curling at the edges of his mouth.

‘No, Stevie.’ The apartment housed just the two of them. This would never leave these four walls. It would just be a wonderful memory, lighting up the very centre of Bucky's heart.

‘I love you, Buck.’ Steve said, in a smile. The weight of his words filled the room, and Bucky felt it around them, pulling them closer together.

The grin that spread on his face nearly split it in two. 

There would only ever be one reply to that statement, but Bucky thought that he would only say it in a dream.

‘I love you too, Steve.’

On reflection, Bucky was glad that he loved a boy called Steve Rogers. He was even glad of the eternal damnation that everyone threatened them with, because the amazing boy called Steve Rogers loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this in a few hours so please excuse any errors. I hope you like it!


End file.
